"Welcome To The Academy" Part: 1
Plumbers Academy Welcome To The Academy Part: 1 Setting: '''*Rooks Homemade Training Facility* Rook Blonko: *Backflips Over Obstacle And Dropkicks Punching Dummy* '''Bioid: *Blasts Rook With Built In Laser Beam* Rook: C'mon, I programmed you to fight better than that! *Sucker Punches The Bioid* Bioid: *'''Uppercuts Rook* ' '''Rook: *'Grunts* Bioid: *'Attempts To Shoulder Strike Rook* '''Rook: *'Dodges Attack* Is that all you got? *Throws Two Ninja Stars At The Bioid* Because I can do better! 'Bioid: '*Short Circuits* '''Rook: Peace of cake! Plumber Transportation Ship: *Lands In Front Of Rook* Rook: Huh? Plumber Transportation Ship: '''*Door Opens* '''Magister '''Patelliday: *Exits Ship* Very Impressive! '''Rook: '''Who are you? '''Magister Patelliday: '''I'm Magister Patelliday, I'm here to pick up someone that goes by the Name Rook Blonko. '''Rook: That's me, but may I ask, whats going on? Magister Patelliday: 'I'm here to inform you that you have been drafted into Plumbers Academy. '''Rook: '''Plumbers Academy? What are plumbers? '''Magister Patelliday: '''The Plumbers are a law enforcement organization that protect the Universe from various alien threats. '''Rook: '''I don't understand, I never sighned up for these "Plumbers" you speak of. '''Magister Patelliday: '''Thus the term "drafted." '''Rook: '*Stands In Silence* 'Magister Patelliday: '''Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, and pack your bags I don't have all day! '''Rook: '''Oh, right! *Picks Up His Two Ninja Stars* '''Magister Patelliday: '''Is that it? '''Rook: '''It's all I own. '''Magister Patelliday: '''I see. *Writes On Clipboard* Go ahead, and board the ship, I'll be right with you. '''Rook: *'Enters Ship* Setting: *Plumber Transportation Ship* Large Crowd Of Students: *Muttering* Rook: *Sits Down Looking Confused* 'Magister Patelliday: '''How about I let you in on a little secret? Rook: A secret? Magister Patelliday: If you want to make it through the first day, all you need to do is pass the "Hand-To-Hand Combat Exam." Rook: ounds easy enough! Magister Patelliday:You didnt let me finish. Guess who's giving the exam? Rook: Who? Magister Hulka: Ok, you bunch of sissies! We are expected to land shortly, so line up in a single file order behind me! Magister Patelliday: Him! Magister Hulka: That meens you too, Blonko! '''Rook: *'Gulps* Yes sir! '''Magister Patelliday: '''Tough luck, kid. Its not good when the drill instructor knows your name on the first day. Rook: *Gets In Back Of The Line* Automated Computer Voice: *Landing In T-10 Seconds - 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1* Magister Hulka: You can now enter the Academy one at a time! '''Large Crowd Of Students: *Exit The Plumber Transportation Ship One At A Time* *Plumbers Academy* Rook: Whoa! Magister Korwak:'Welcome to the Academy! I am your Captain, Magister Korwak! Professor Malva: Kodek, if you wouldnt mind showing them to their contonments, so that they can unpack their bags. Rook: Our what? '''Magister Malva: '''Your barracks. '''Rook: '''Oh. '''Kodek Branigen: '*Clears Throat* Well, are you coming or not? 'Rook: '''Oh, sorry. Setting: *Barracks* Kodek Branigen: These are your barracks, but be careful where you sit, because you will be bunking there for the rest of the year! Rook: *Sits Down On Bunk* '''Kodek Branigen: '''Oh, I forgot to remind you, your "Hand-To-Hand Combat Exam" is in half an hour! '''Rook: '*Remembers What Magister Patelliday Told Him* '''Kodek Branigen: '''I would try to get some rest before the exam if I were ou guys. Large Crowd Of Students: *Fall Asleep* *Half An Hour Later* Magister Hulka: *Enters Barracks* May I have your attention, please? It is time for your "Hand-To-Hand Combat Exam," so all of you follow me to the Training Facililty! '''Large Crowd Of Students: *Follows Magister Hulka Towards The Training Facility* Magister Hulka: '''*Looks At Clipboard* Ok,first up is Rook Blonko and... Kodek Branigen. Kodek Branigen: Ready! Rook: Let's do this! '''Magister Hulka: On your mark.. get set.. go! Kodek Branigen: *'Sucker Punches Rook* '''Rook: '*Attempts To Uppercut Kodek* 'Kodek Branigen: *'Dodges Attack* Rook: *Attempts To Shoulder Strike Kodek* Kodek Branigen: *Dodges Attack And Throws Rook* 'Rook: *'Lands Behind A Large Rock* 'Kodek Branigen: '''Come on out, and fight me like a man! '*'Flashback* Rook: *Backflips Over Obstacle And Dropkicks Punching Dummy* *Present Day* Rook: *Backflips Over Large Rock And Dropkicks Kodek* Is that all you got? Kodek Branigen: I surrender. '''Magister Hulka: '*Blows Whistle* Good job out there Kodek! '''Rook: What did you think about me Magister? Magister Hulka: Eh, you were descent. Kodek Branigen: Don't listen to him. He is always tough on the new kid, as a matter of fact you were pretty impressive out there. Rook: 'Thanks! Kodek Branigen: How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch today? '''Rook: '''Sounds like a plan! Setting: *Cafeteria* Kodek Branigen: So, how did you learn those moves out there? Rook: I was kind of just born with it. Elma: Next! '''Kodek Branigen: '''How about I give you a little Taydonite, as long as you don'y spit in my food. '''Elma: '''How does a kid like you get Taydenite? Kodek Branigen:My family and I took a vaction to MorOtesi last summer. *Gives Elma The Taydenite* Elma: *Serves Kodek Food Without Spit In It* Rook: Do you always spit in peoples food? '''Elma: '''Only people that I don't like. *Giggles* '''Rook: '''What do you have against Kodek? '''Elma: '''Considering that you even had to ask me that question I presume that your new here. *Spit's In Rook's Food Rook: What do you have against me? '''Elma: '''All of the Plumbers are snobs. Rook: *Sits At Table With Kodek* Kodek: Hey guys, watch this! *Throws Plate Of Food At Scalamar* Kodek's Friends: *Laugh* Rook: Why did you do that? '''Kodek: '''The guys a nerd, that was probably the highlight of his day! '''Rook: '*Sits Down At Scalamar's Table* Are you alright? Scalamar: I'm fine. *Absorbs Plate Of Food That Kodek Threw At Him* '''Rook: '''How did you do that? '''Scalamar: '''My species can absorb matter at will. '''Rook: '''Cool, I'm Rook by the way! Experiment 24-b: Friend! '''Rook: '''Whos he? '''Scalamar: '''That's Experiment 24-b, and I'm Scalamar! '''Eperiment 24-b: '''Scalamar! Scalamar: You will have to excuse him, hes not exactly.. normal. '''Rook: '''Why is that? '''Scalamar: '''You have met Professor Malva, right? '''Rook: '''Yeah. Scalamar: Well, Experiment 24-b is his attempt of replicating an alien, using only the smallest of DNA. '''Rook: '''What went wrong? '''Scalamar: '''Well, as you can see he needs a little adjustment on the intelligance level, thats why thay sighned him up for the Academy. '''Experiment 24-b: '''I stupid! Scalamar: Were the underdogs around here. Alarm: *Flahes Red And Makes A Siren Noise* '''Vilgax: *Barges Into Cafeteria* I have a score to settle with the Plumbers! To Be Continued.. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres